Protandry of Small Wonders
by Eversolovedkoala
Summary: Okay Some warning for my readers, this story is different from norm.. For Michelangelo, things has always seem the same. Living his life as a free spirited organism among his burden of hiding in the shallows of the great city of New York. But things change when he develops a fever, changing his life forever. Would his brother's treat him the same? Would he be consider a burden?
1. Chapter 1

This story is taken from the fifth episode of the second season for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that aired on November 16, 2013. Were Mikey Gets Shellacne.

The episodes open with Leo, Donnie and Raph trying to and fail miserably at making breakfast. They wonder where Mikey is, since he's the one that make breakfast. It is then revealed that Mikey is still in bed and feeling quite sick with a fever and sweating chills.

Mikey noticed the fever developing last night after he eats his dinner and went to his room feeling quite tired, which is something odd for him, going to bed early.

Donnie noticed that Mikey was under the weather, but blamed it on Mikey's odd taste for weird pizza toppings.

Present time

Groaning and moaning in bed, Mikey could not open his eyes, his head was throbbing so hard that each time he attempted to open them and turn on the lights he was hit with a wave of pain.

All he could do was moan in pain holding his head with his hands and rock back and forth in his bed.

"Awe...man what did I eat...awe" Mikey said as he groaned in pain.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, the three brothers were arguing over the mess they were making in the kitchen.

Raphael wanted scramble eggs and Donnie made him sunny side up eggs.

"Donnie...I said scramble" Raph yelled

"eggs are eggs Raph, they are going to end up at the same place whatever way they are made, just eat them" Donnie said keeping his cool.

Raph has been getting to Donnie nerves, but Donnie was strong to hold back his anger.

Simply releasing his stress on his projects.

"Aw. whatever Don, I lost my hunger, were the hell is Mikey...Mikey!" Raphael yells toward Mikey's room causing Leo's ears to ring in pain.

"Really Raph, did you have to yell so load and close to me" Leo said as he pushed his way past Raph.

Raph walked over to Mikey's room pounding his fist on his door.

"Mikey get your shell out here now, what is your problem?"

In side Mikey's room.

Mikey was in so much pain from the fever, the ringing in his ears and the pain from his back, that he did not hear Raphael's pounding on the door.

Then Raph opens and swings the door open so hard that it hits the wall knocking down Mikey's collection of super heroes.

Mikey was in such pain he did not noticed the door slam nor did he feel Raph pushing Mikey on the arm.

Raph Grows...as he pushes Mikey

"Wake up you lazy ass...what's your problem, did you not hear me call your lame ass name Mikey?" Raph said while yelling at Mikey.

Mikey looked up seeing Raph's angry face staring down at him.

Groaning in pain...

"Awe Raph...I...I...I did not hear you come in...I don't feel good Raph...I hurt all over..." Mikey told Raph know with tears in his eyes.

"Well Mikey...you really need to watch what you eat." then Raph placed his hand on Mikey's shoulders for a longer time and felt the heat that warmed his hands.

"Wow...bro your hot as a fresh pizza right out of the oven," Raph said as he called out for Donnie.

"Donnie! yet your nerdy shell in here...something is wrong with Mikey" Raph said.

Donnie has just finished cleaning the spilled OJ...when he heard Raph call him.

"I'm on my way."

Once in Mikey's room, Donnie placed his hand on Mikey's forehead.

"Wow you have a fever, which is old, we never get sick, ever...our mutation gives us the ability to resist all illnesses and diseases...so why are you like this." Donnie said giving Mikey then Raph a puzzle look.

"Mikey did you get into my samples that I said not to touch nor eat?" Donnie said looking at Mikey

"n..n...no D...Donnie...I promise...but please bro give me something for the pain...it hurts so much..." Mikey said while holding Donnie's hand.

So far Donnie could tell that Mikey had a high fever, he had cold sweets, and pain...what he could not understand is why?

Three days had passed

Mikey was still very ill...of what Donnie had not idea...he took a blood sample, but found nothing odd.

His fever kept increasing to a point that Mikey had multiple seizures.

Worry about Mikey's condition, he was moved into Donnie's lab on the spear bed so that he could keep an eye on him.

Raphael, Leo and Master Splinter took shifts day and night to keep an eye out on Mikey.

Finally...a week later Mikey's fever was dropping, but Donnie noticed that Mikey's body was changing.

He had noticed that his muscle mass has dropped.

"Mikey...wake up bro...Mikey..." Donnie told him.

But Mikey did not open his eyes nor moved...

"Mikey...I am going to take some blood to run another test okay...Mikey can you hear me...Mikey"

Donnie left the bed were Mikey was laying and went to his desk to get a clean needle and a vial , then he brought it to the bed were Mikey was.

He gently took his arm and inserted the needle, drawing some blood.

After the blood drawn Donnie ran the test.

Raph called Donnie to come to eat, but Donnie refused to eat.

"Donnie...you can't help Mikey if you aren't healthy yourself," Raph told him...

"Ya I know, just let me run this test and I will be right there okay." Donnie told Raph.

Raph then turned around and left the lab.

Donnie ran the test and he knew it would take about 20 minutes for the results, so he left to the kitchen to meet the other brothers to eat.

While the 3 brothers sat on the dining table eating their dinner, enjoying every bit of food.

Raph was at peace that Mikey was improving well by Donnie's words.

Leo has been busy in his own personal affair that of which they have not idea.

Leo has always been secretive about his personal time, locking up himself in his room for days on in.

Other times Leo would leave the lair, for personal time.

Nobody question him, he was the leader after all.

about 10 minutes in at their dinner

Donnie, Raph, and Leo all heard a loud scream.

Then it hit them that it was Mikey, screaming as if something was killing him.

They all jumped off their chairs, knocking down the cups of water and the chairs.

All three run into the lab worry about Mikey.

15 minutes ago, before Mikey screamed out.

Donnie was walking out of the lab to sit and have dinner, but before he exited the room, he stopped and turned around giving one last look at Mikey who laid in the bed lost in his dreams of peace.

Donnie was happy that all his pain and fever were gone.

He worried if something else was wrong with him, some of the test he ran on Mikey's first blood sampled showed a drop of hormones, and some other odd stuff.

Of which he had no idea what, but brushed it off for the fact that Mikey was looking better.

A fluke in the sample or contamination from other particles could have affected the results. Donnie taught

Then he looked back at his desk were the centrifuge was running it second blood test.

Turning around Donnie smiled back at Mikey one last time then left the room, gently closing the door behind it, for not to disturb his baby brother.


	2. Chapter 2

5 minutes after Donnie closed the door,

Mikey started to wake up.

But what woke him was pain in his back and inner thigh.

Middle pain at first that started to escalate to intense pain.

Mikey tried to control his cries for pain.

But they were getting worst and more intense.

Then he had the feeling that he needed to take a poop, hoping that maybe he was just constipated and need it out.

So slowly he sits on the bed, grunting and groaning in pain.

Finding the strength, he lifted himself off the bed, trying his best to ignore the cries of pain that his bottom is giving.

Step after step he forced each leg in front of the other, but each step only made things worse for him.

He did not want to let his waste out on the floor, so he kept going dispute it all.

Before he could reach the bathroom door, the most intense pain hits him so hard that it forces Mikey to lose control of his balance and legs and falls flat on his back, causing the pain between his legs to intensify.

Then Mikey lets out a scream of pain, the cries he has been holding in now came flying out.

Then he feels the urge to push and push.

So he decides to push his shame to the side.

If he poops on the ground Donnie would understand.

So not caring anymore and going by instincts, he felt that if he pushes, then all the pain will dissipate.

Looking behind him he sees the bed and then rails of the bed's end.

It was only about 4 feet away, feeling that it would be better if he held onto something while he pushed.

A deep inner feeling he had.

He had no idea where it came from.

Painfully, he turns himself over on his hands and knees, and slowly he urges his body to move forward trying so hard not to push what wants to come out.

Once at the bed's end he lifts himself on his knees and takes ahead of the rail and then takes a deep breath and pushes with all his strength.

And after 3 more pushes and one last cry out, Mikey felt as something just popped out of his bottom.

Then he noticed that all the pain was gone, and ease took over his body like a leaf dancing in the wind.

About 2 minutes before Mikey does his last push.

Raph, Donnie and Leo run into the room.

Faces full of fear and distress for their baby brother.

But all stop short when they see Mikey by the bed griping tightly to the bed rail and grunting in pain while he is pushing.

Then Donnie noticed a spray of liquid and blood that comes out of Mikeys bottom then he looks over of his older brothers who all are frozen in time watching the same exact thing.

Knowing what do to Donnie runs over to aide Mikey.

Mikey pushes one last time, Donnie sees a small reddish green object protruded out of him.

That falls on the ground, thenit starts to move.

"Gosh, Donnie I'm story, I could not hold it anymore."

But Donnie just placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder and consoled him then told him not to move.

Mikey was worry about those two simple words.

Not move, why he wonder, O my god did I poop something that I was not meant to poop out, did my intestine come out. Mikey taught.

Donnie noticed that Mikey was breathing faster, a sign that Mikey was starting to panic, and then quickly he calls out to Leo to come over and help him.

Leo rushes over to Mikey's side.

Then Leo holds Mikey face turning his face to face his own eyes.

Telling him directly to look into his eyes and concentrate.

While Leo did his work to calm Mikey down, Donnie reached down to pick up the object that seemed to be breathing and moving.

Donnie then lifts the object off the ground and lets out a gasping sound then a sigh as Leo and Raph look at what Donnie held.

In Donnie's hands, the tinny green object reached out a 4 finger hand, gripping Donnie's thumb then swigged out his legs and a long tail. letting out a small cry.

Donnie then knew that his brother gave birth.

But how was his question, and why.

The blood test, it all hit him like a metal bat.

The blood test were right, I taught it was wrong, but how. Donnie taught

Raph get me a towel quickly.

While Raph ran out of the lab to the bathroom to retrieve some towels.

Donnie looked at the baby in his arms, and then looked up at Mikey then Leo who was still working with Mikey.

Unsure if he should tell Mikey, he decided that it was best that he knew.

Calling out to Leo, who moved away from Mikey's face and looked over at Donnie, and then he saw Donnie lowering his eyes to the baby in his hands, so Leo almost lost his grip on Mikey looking at the baby.

Leo was in alter shock at the site, that he felt that he was dreaming.

Giving Donnie the look of did Mikey do that?

Donnie knew exactly what he was trying to tell him with out words, so Donnie knotted yes and looked over at Mikey.

"Mikey, how are you feeling," Donnie asked.

Better Don, better, can I move down I want to sleep?

It a bit Mikey,

"Don, did I push out my intestine out?"

"What, oh no Mikey your intestine or find, but you pushed something else."

Before Donnie could stop Mikey from turning around,

Mikey turned around and looked down at Donnie's hands and the moving object that he surly knew he pushed out.

Then Mikey felt as if his mind was distancing itself from him, as if the world was being pulled out and his body was seeping into a black hole.

Leo caught Mikey before his fell on his back and hit himself.

Raph ran in on time and quickly threw the towels on the bed and help Leo pick up Mikey and put him on the bed.

Mikey had passed out with the shock, Donnie handed the baby to Leo, who gasped at the reddish green baby.

Raph was holding Mikey's hand, who was in another world so to say.

Donnie took a towel from the bed and gently cleaned the baby, then he wrapped it in another clean towel.

He checks on the baby at the same time, and noticed that it was okay,

then he handed the wrapped baby back to Leo so that he could go and check on Mikey.

"Leo can you and Raph go out to the living room, I need to check on Mikey."

Saying that Leo and Raph understood and started to leave, but before they could leave the room Donnie asked Raph to call April and ask if she could come over and soon.

Then he told Leo to let Master Splinter know what just happen.

Master Splinter who had a child once would know how to handle the new baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Secret, that was the only word that was on his mind when he woke up in pain. After slowly siting down and trying to adjust his eyes to his room. Mikey was shocked, for he was not in his room. He all too well knew his room, since he has a large wall shelf that held his action figures. Something Mikey loved to see and admire when he wakes up for a long day of work out with Master Splinter.

But this definitely is not his bed either. His own bed was soft with old pizza stains that he could still smell. NO, this bed is clean and not as soft as his. Once his eye completely adjusted; he defiantly knew he is in Donnie's lab.

He apart from Leo where known to talk to themselves most of the time. Leo talking to himself about how to plan and defeat a battle. Mikey normally talked out load all the time.

Driving Raphael crazy most of the time. that was why Raphael always hit Mikey on the head.

"Wow...why am I in Donnie's room, and why am I in so much pain," Mikey asked himself. Hissing and moaning often as he slowly lifted the blanket that covered him. He wanted to see why he is hurting in his lower parts.

Gosh...he thought.."I must have really hurt myself...but what did I do?" He gasps in shock for he saw some blood between his legs, and then quickly he screamed out.

Meanwhile...Donnie was explaining to Master Splinter how Mikey just had the baby.

Master Splinter gently head on to the baby turtle, that Leo passed him, stroking his little tail. Then he looked up at Donnie and Leo.

Our family is growing for sure, unexpectedly. How will my sons adjust to this new life, Master Splinter thought as he sighed.

"So...this was the strange feeling that I have been having for some time now"...Master Splinter said softly.

"Y..you knew something Father?" Donnie asked still shock about what just happen to his baby brother. He himself never sense anything or felt anything odd from Mikey.

"No...my son...not exactly...I had sense this new aurora around Michelangelo for the past two months...I just figured that Mikey carried two spirits within him...I never thought it was another life growing in him"... Master Splinter said as he passed the baby to Leo.

Master Splinter was puzzled and confused. Had he made a mistake, and taught Michelangelo was male, did the pet shop make a mistake and had given him three males and one female. He never took it upon himself to physically check them. He sighed as he kneed down in the dojo facing the picture of his beloved wife and daughter. Taking in another deep sigh he closed his eyes. Thinking more about Michelangelo and the new addition to the family. He worried how his brothers will treat him...or her now, and how he will handle this unexpected situation. Another sigh as he tried to pull himself into a mediation state.

Leo seamed more eager to hold the baby...he even refused to pass the baby to April once she had arrived 20 minutes later after Raph called her and told her to come to the lair quickly.

He felt fatherly to this child in his arms, not that he participated in its production. He was after all the leader of his clan and with that came great responsibility. A good leader not only gaves orders, but also debt with the consequences of his teams actions. In this case, the baby that Mikey gave birth too.

Leonardo was also puzzled to why Mikey gave birth, was it something to do with the mutagen... Or was it him, then he got this crazy idea. Was Mikey a female this whole time? did Raph do something to him?...they had been spending time together these past months...Leo sighed and looked down that the baby, "Donnie will tell us know," Leo said quietly... not wanting to wake the now sleepy baby...

Raphael was gone with April and Casey to buy some need supplies for the baby. Donnie being deeply in love with April would have gone, but since he was the medical specialist he knew that his baby brother was still bleeding, and so he decides to stay and watch over him.

April herself did not believe what she saw when Raph quickly lead her to the couch were Leo was sitting rocking the squeaking baby in his hands, all wrapped up in a nice warm yellow towel.

Her mouth quickly few open...so long that a fly few in her mouth literally...sending her into a spasm of cough that Raph patted her back while laughing out loud. She was in definite shock that the little bundle of green toes and fingers pooping out of the towel.

She had to pinch herself several times.. to make sure she was not in some kind of dream.

Donnie told her all that had happen, how two weeks pass when Mikey became sick. April remember that, she brought a lot of ibuprofen for Mikey. Then he went on telling her and the rest of the family, which sat on the couch expect Mikey who was still in his room recovering, how his blood work on Mikey was odd at first. Then how he noticed that Mikey lost muscle tone, even asking Leo and master Splinter to check for him. And about how Mikey's face seam slimmer. Then when his fever dropped, and he felt that all was good.

Then up to the time they heard Mikey yells of pain. All running in and finding Mikey pushing with water and blood on the floor then later seeing the a green object pop out of his bottom.

After Leo re wrapped the baby and leaving their worry father alone, he and Donnie exit the dojo and walked to the kitchen. That is when they both heard Mileys screams.

Both Leo and Donnie rushed into the room, Master Splinter following behind them.

Donnie spotted Mikey in such distress that it hurt him seeing him like that.

"Mikey...relax try not to move, let me give you more pain medication." Donnie said as he walked to his desk.

Mikey looked over at Donnie then Leo and Father then looked back at Leo and what he was holding.

"This is a dream a very bad dream and I am going to wake up soon...Okay wake up Mikey, wake up...your having some kind of freaky dream...wake up!" Mikey yelled while closing his eyes.

Master Splinter and Leo looked worry so he advises Leo to take the baby to his room so Donatello can explain this to Michelangelo.

With one last look at Donnie and Mikey, Leo then knotted yes and turns and left the room.

Meanwhile...Donnie was sitting down at Mikey's side on the bed, trying to calm Mikey down with no avail.

"Here Mikey let me give you this shot...it will help with the pain and help with your distress."

Distress...Distress Mikey yelled at Donnie pushing him back. This is some kind of sick joke from Raph right to get back at me after all the pranks I have down to him right. The only thing I do not understand is why am I in pain and bleeding Donnie. Mikey looked up at his father then back at Donnie. I am not dreaming, I know that now, but Leo was holding...then the blood...and I...I...gosh remember the pain..

Donnie gives Mikey a sympathetic look and placed his hand over Mikey, allowing Him to cry on his shoulder, which he did.

Master Splinter was already siting down on the bed next to Mikey trying to help his ill son or daughter. He now was pondering on what Mikey was now after the birth. But for now, he knew Donnie will get to the bottom of Mikey's physical state. About his mental state, that will take some time if it down.

After 10 minutes of crying, Mikey started to calm down, but was still in pain. Donnie noticed.

Hey Mikey? can I now give you this injection? It has a mild sedative with pain reliever to help you only. Donnie said while looking at Mikey's swollen eyes still cloudy with tears.

Mikey knotted yes, and extended his arm to Donnie.

Also, hum...hum...I...I...if you do not mind Mikey...I need to check you down there, you know where you're bleeding from. I need to find the source, to see if you have a cut that needs stitching. We do not want you to bleed out or get and infection. Donnie said while he gently pulled out the needle.

Donnie, father, so this is not a dream right, or a joke right. Mikey said slowing, barely addible.

"No...my child, this is none of that, you gave birth 8 hours ago. That is true, but as Donnie explained my child, you are still injured and it needs attention. Will you permit you brother here to check? I will leave and make sure no one else enters this room. Will this be okay with you Michelangelo." Master Splinter said in his most comforting and gentle voice.

Mikey only looked up at his father's eyes, and saw truth and love, and then he looked over at Donnie who seem to be blushing a bit, but he saw sincere and gentleness in him a swell. He understands that this is not a dream, and that he is not living some kinds of freakish body change thing. He only wished that he was given some time to prepare. To sink all this in, or given some warning. Because he feels as his body and mind are of a separate means. As if his physical world is awake with his body, but his mind is still stuck in a dream like feeling.

His body was hiding a deep, dark secret. A secret that he did not want reviewed. Deep down, while looking at the eyes of his brother Donnie, he knew he was forever different. And different is something he always had to live with along with his brother, hiding in the sewers like freaks or trash that needed to be kept away. He hated being different, but was happy that his brothers, and father were different along with him. But know he is alone and very much different from his brothers. How will they treat him now?

And from that point, in that simple gaze into the life of his brother's eyes, he knew that he will never be the same again. Slowly he felt his eyes feeling heavier, and the pain in the lower region subsiding.

Donnie too noticed as well.

With the help of his brother, Mikey was lowered into a sleep position. Donnie only felt deep sympathy for Mikey. He was always a goof ball, and always brought joy into their home, even at the worst of time.

Once He knew Mikey was in a deep slumber. Donnie when right to work, collecting the supplies need to check and fix his baby brother. Deep down, he felt bad that he was going to invade Mikey's personal space. Something he hate doing. He too knew that Mikey will be different from now and forward. And he felt bad that he was going to be the one that while get to know him in the most personal of levels.

So there he was towering over his sleeping brother in the bed, and with much mental resistance he when right at work. Preparing Mikey so he can examine him.

My dear, dear readers that had responded to my first two chapters, I want to deeply, from the deepest of any organism's soul, were ever that is, give you my deepest regrets that I have not posted sooner. I am very sorry to keep you guys hanging. Very sorry, I suffer from depression, and when I fall deep into my little mental hole, I seem to hibernate, and only life mechanically. But my mind is hidden away. But know when new medication I am awake and doing better.

Thanks again readers, you guys mean a lot to me. For I found a place where I can connect with others like me, and not feel different and lost like Mikey in my story.

Again this is my first ever "shown" story that I have written, as with everything we do in life. We only get better if we continue.

Sorry if I have some grammar issues and spelling, and please let me know what I need to do to improve. I know there are some things that I need to work on.

Thanks again my dear readers, you guys give me reason to keep going. Lots of kisses and hugs. Your truly Koala Love gal.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey sat there on the bed lost and clouded at mind.

He felt beyond his video games, as if his life is being controlled by some person and he has no choice but to go with it.

His mind felt as if it was not centered with his body.

The worst part is that he feels as if he has no control of his own body or actions.

So why now?

Mickey sighs and looks up toward Donnie who is at the sink washing his hands after the examination.

Gosh...he thought...my brother examined my personal parts.

How am I going to live this up, seeing Donnie and knowing that he seen me.

My beauty is far gone forever.

Clears throat..."Donnie...c..can I use the bathroom...?"

Donnie being in his own world, something not new...only hears an inaudible sound, as if the wind is blowing along with the sound of the water running down the pipes in his lab.

But in his mind he is trying to calculate how His brother became his sister, or well it is what it looked like to him.

While he was stitching up some of Mikey's lacerations, he noticed that he did not have the usual male parts.

Was Mikey a female all this time?

But don't they give out a different body aroma?

It is something that is normal among the animal kingdom.

It's how mates find each other.

Mikey noticed that Donnie did not hear him.

His brother might be in deep taught.

On the outside, Donnie was as calm with such composure, and even temperateness as a duck on a pond, gazing at the sun and swimming in peace.

But below the surface, Donnie's mind was moving at high speed just as the a duck on the pond.

Grunting in pain, Mikey moves his legs to the side and slowly slides to the edge of the bed to let his feet touch the ground.

Then he pushes himself up with his hands and reaches for the chair that is next to the bed for added support.

After all, he has been feeling weak and does not remember the last time he eat before this nightmare of his.

As soon as Mikey starts to walk, he is hit with such a dizzy spell that he quickly reaches for the chair again and misses.

In that very slow motion, Mikey felt that he was falling toward the ground but slowly as in playing at video is slow motion.

He closed his eyes expanding his hands knowing what would come afterwards.

But before he hits the ground he felt a brush of wind that flew like a cool breathe in the wind of the night.

The lifelong feeling of being on the surface; where he is temporary able to inhale the clean cool air of the night sky as he jumps from building to building, as if flying without wings.

What a life, if you could have and old on to that very moment of joy, then life is worth exploring, a short high of life as he dances among the wind.

Opening his eyes, Mikey sees his brother's brownish eyes and smiles.

"Are you okay Mikey...gosh you should have called me if you wanted to walk…. you're not ready to move about alone, you are weak and have not eaten."

Donnie said as he held his brother...sister looking down at his sad and confused eyes.

"Donnie, I called you, you did not hear me, I need to use the bathroom and I am hungry and mainly thirsty."

"Okay...let me take you to the bathroom okay..."

Donnie helped Mikey up and walked him to the bathroom.

"I can come in with you if you want?" Donnie asked

"No, bro I am okay, just help me to the toilet okay"

"Sure Mikey anything"

Mikey grinded his teeth do the pain of peeing but then felt a flash of relief afterwards. After he washed his hands he called his brother again.

"Im done?"

Donnie nodded yes, and lifted Mikey up and took him to the bed and laid him down.

"I'll be right back okay, let me get you something, don't move."

As Donnie turned heel Mikey called out to him.

"Is it okay...I I mean the baby...is it okay"

Donnie stood and slowing turned around and looked at Mikey.

"Yes he's okay, I think Leo is feeding him...We are having a hard time finding the right food for him, but at least he looks okay

"h..h..he, it's a he" Mikey said with a dry voice.

"I'm not sure, I was more forced on you then checking the gender Mikey, but saying he is the stander way to referred to an organism with different genders."

Mikey sighs..."ahhhh okay."

"Anything else Mikey"

Donnie did not want to push the idea of seeing his/her offspring or even holding him.

He knew that Mikey was still in shock and not truly ready to understand or even accept something that just spontaneously happen.

Things like this are far more traumatizing for the person then years of abuse or problems.

This can lead to PTSD if not taken into account and further antagonized the situation.

It's like never waking up from a night mare, and your mind is clutter with the concepts of acceptance or not; the realization that you are here but not truly here idea.

Lost in realization I guess is the right word.

"Just chill okay bro...let me bring you some food and water, some for me too, I have not eaten, and we can have a quiet dinner together okay"

Donnie gives Mikey a tender smile, with reassurance, hoping that Mikey would in time return to his self after this, or so he hopes.

He has no idea if things would return to normal, but at least he has family, and this family is odd but supportive.

After all, we only have each other, and without that, nothing is worth living.

"Okay…thanks Donnie…ill just wait here…..turns his face to the wall and whispers…it's not like I want to leave this room now…or ever…."

Hearing those words worried Donnie, he giggly, cheerful, and childish brother seems to be losing himself…herself..

"Mikey, something are why beyond our control, in time it will turn around, now let me get the food before I decide to eat my experiments."

Donnie winks at Mikey, knowing that Mikey did not see it, and turns, walks toward the door, than opens it, walks out and closes the door behind him.

Donnie stood behind the door and leaned against it, pondering on how to tell the rest about Mikey.

How are they going to handle Mikey being a female, or should I even mention that?

Sighs in confliction.

He knows that Mikey is not ready to see the rest, not yet.

Mikey watch as Donnie left the room, and after his brother closed the door, Mikey slid down and covered himself.

Embedded his body with the warmth and acceptance his blanket.  
He is thankful that they brought him his blanket and his bear that he noticed was on the table by the bed.

Sniffs..."Ya sure bro...am I a bro anymore..." Mikey said to himself

"What am I?"

Sorry for the delay...

This is my first story, so it get hard.

I noticed that I can only do two characters, I am able to jump from character to character if there is only two.

I admire other writers, because this is harder then dealing with my boyfriend.

So i hope my readers don't mind chapters like this with two characters.  
It might be long, and some chapters would have other characters from the previous chapter, if they are in the same area.

But I would do my best to inform you guys so you are not lost.

Thanks again for waiting...

Writers like I love you guys...gives us meaning...thanks

Let me know how I did...I tried to fix my grammar but they are like fleas, they can evade you...sucks...


	5. Chapter 5

There isn't much one can do when a change has begun,

And another year passes in our life.

None stop event right….sighs….

But the memory hurts when the wind takes it from my open mouth.

As I think and think, I learned that it only hurts to say.

Since it is said, it brings back the memories, long with the pain, and to let it go is just a saying.

You can't, you honestly can't let go any of that memory or story obtained.

You just can't. Once it is said, then it can never be unsaid.

Same with the concept of what is seen can never be unseen.

And it might be too late for this story for me.

I already said far too much, and those around me now see what I said.

Not by words, but by the looks.

Words destroy life.

They do hurt more.

Like a gamma ray.

A gamma ray emits a ray that is distributed evenly through its course naturally.

This is how atoms naturally re-stable themselves.

Something she read in Donnie's room, a book about isotopes and radioisotopes.

She never understood her brother's interest in such books.

And I don't know what to do anymore to restore my rip to this family.

I don't want this new life that changed me.

I don't want them to see me as now, but the Mikey I was before.

I should have not said what I said to my brothers when they tried to help me.

Now, all is trash for me.

Trash and I don't want to live anymore.

Mikey picks up the blade and looks up at the sky, observing how they are free to flow away and start anew.

She then takes the blade and starts a cut on her wrist, feeling the stink and burning calm pain that comes along with it.

A feeling as if putting your hand in very hot water, or touching that very hot tea cup that your father told you to not touch.

Yes, like that.

She feels her right foots first toe curve down in response.

She always had done that when hurt, but never noticed why until now.

Odd why the nerves of our bodies react to pain, as with the toe so far from the arm, and yet they respond.

Why?

As the endless drops of salted water falls on her cheek and a chill of the cold dark air flows across her face.

Mikey closes her eyes to take in the last of her happiness.

As the ripe of flesh moves further across and deeper, a sudden cry of a child can be heard.

"Mommy, mommy!"

2 months after birth, Mikey has run away. She is on the roof of one of the many high rise buildings that she and her brothers oftenran toward forsome play time. Those are her best memories with her loving family, but that was another Michelangelo.

Another me.

Sorry so short, and so, so, long.

I wanted to let my followers know that my story is still alive and it will go on...

Remember, I am 100% amateur writer, this is my first. I am just doing this for fun, self-therapy, and to feel alive.

Pistachio Lover….thanks for the courage to write about the self-harm part….it was one of many reasons I stopped….i was worry that it was not right to write about, but then people need to know that it is out their right…..

Chuchi Otaku…thanks for telling me to let the reads see it in their mind then telling them…I hope I did better…..

And to my other readers, thanks very much too…

I am real…..yeah…..all smiles on my side…


	6. Leave me alone

Few hours before The roof insistentOf the last chapter. I forgot to add this part sorry.

*makes gooffyface*

Mikey was done she did not want this and did not want what followed.

They had accepted it but she did not.

Raph who always gave her a hard time when she was he stoppedand only gently nudged her and called her sweet heart.

How can they beso close, accept this as part of their affection toward her because of this new diffrence.

As if the Mikey I was before is dead and returns like this.

But I am not I'm here just…justdifferent.

And Donnie alway acceptingideas from me to add to his work stopped asking.

Why cause I am female now I cantget involved in male stiff Anymore or is it that it bothers him seeing me like this.

And Leo, now I expected different from him. Always the responsible one. The think before acting person.

He seems to do so much as to push a subject related to the baby saying how with out the parent the child will not be strong.

That this is now and that I must accept.

Well if it was different. What will he do? Accept it?

He and father have taken charge of the baby.

The baby. I don't hate it. I don't. It's just hard to accept. And they don't understand.

They don't.

I can notaccept what I was not prepared for. Why can't they understand.

Father he has been indifferent in how's he responds to be.

Nudging me to attend practice. As if nothing had changed.

But I see it in his eyes.

I might look like the joker of the family. But I am very observant to their actions many eyes.

Like my brothers. His eyes are different as if thinking of how to handle the new weak female turtle of the family.

April and Casay I don't worry much. They are not my true family.

Just allies and friends for now. They are young.

But they will grow up and move on with their school or life.

It's part of humans when they can. And they will work and meet someone and fall in love and have a family or not.

But they will not stay with us forever under ground.

So what they feel of act toward me is not sweat.

I only wish this did not happen not to me.

And don't take me wrong I don't wish it on My family and friends but to some other person.

Why me. I am already different for the world above. And I accept that. I do. With my family by my side.

But now be seen as different with my family is harder.

Where do I belong.

Where.

This sucks.

I sorry. I can't be here. Not like this. Not anymore.

Mikey sneaks out of Donnie's lab while he was bathing.

I'm sorry. She says and runs out the entrance. Out the toward the dark musky smell of the sewers. Her world of acceptance.

Disappearing.


	7. To Find her

To find her.

"Where is she".

Donnie said running out of his lab.

He has not showered for days keeping an eye on Mikey.

They started to rebuilda bond during the weeks after.

Mikey only opened up to him.

Not even father.

But then they have always been closed.

Many of his inventive idea were drawn by Mikey himself as a hobby.

He remembers one day when Mikey asked Donnie if it be possible to fix up an old race car that he found on one of his solitude times top side.

Donnie said sure.

Why not.

At least it kept him busy.

So both worked to fix the race car.

Donnie smiled at that memory.

Moments like those are forgotten during our busy lives.

And they must not. It's what keeps us living our life's.

Despite the situation that arises

"Where she is not suppose to be I assume"

Leo said holding his nephew,

Leo has grown more and more attach to this little guys.

Oddly he felt like a father.

He gently kisses his little cheek that was turned to his side as he laying on a blanket over his shoulder.

Surprise in how much he slept.

While siting on the couch watching his favorite show.

Leo and Donnie were now calm in the fact that the baby was eating.

They had a hard time finding what he will keep down.

Odd that this baby was born similar to human biology.

No teethes and and a shell that is small and feels more like rough skin and a tail.

A cute tail at that.

Donnie assume it has to do with a mix of their human father's DNA at the time of exposure.

But who knows.

And Mikey refused contact with the child.

But the baby eat only with Leo.

So Leo became his caregiver.

Aprils father bought a crib that was kept in his room.

Leo Looked up at Donnie.

"Don't worry guys we'll find her.

She is just …hurt and maybe she wants to be alone.

And us constant asking was doing more harm then good"

"Well we did make her feel different by our overwhelming concern …

I for one am guilty for that"

Donnie said.

"But we have to find her before."

Donnie rubs his left arm and looks away.

Before what Donnie. Raph says.

"Before she gives birth again"

"What!

Again she is pregnant again.

Leo yelled scaring the baby in his arms.

Shh shh sorry there little one."

As he rocks back and forth on his legs. After standing up.

"Yes, I had run more blood test and the last one came out positive for pregnancy so I ran it 4 more times" Donnie whispered seeing the baby fuss on Leo shoulder.

"Why did you not say something sooner"

Leo said more angry then Worry.

As he walking over to his father.

"I had to be sure Leo, what…what Mikey has gone through…is a lot already.

I mean it's not like every day you recover from a fever and find out that you gave birth.

Right.

I just wanted to be sure before I. I. told her, And yet I was thinking on how to tell her.

She is already depressed and confused

And In a very delicate state of mind."

"Yeah. Don.

You done a lot.

We all have"

April said. As she hugs Donnie.

Donnie smiles as April. Taking in this moment close to her.

"So, Mikey is going to keep getting pregnant and giving birth for now on. Donnie? "

Raph asked looking concerned.

He, too have taken a liking to the little Mikey jr.

He also felt that it was pretty cool that the family was growing.

He does admit that he alone was being selfish.

As he looked at the baby again.

He has been thinking of a name for him.

But he had to run it by Mikey.

But he. She hide in Donnie's room every time he or anyone else walked in to visitor.

How can he name what is not his to name.

"I don't know. Raph. I don't know.

I don't understand what is happening to Mikey guys. I don't. I really don't.

*sighs and looks away*

One thing about Donnie is that he hates to fall.

He always find out things.

But right now he is more hopeless then the baby on Leo shoulder.

"Where do you think she would go too.

It's summer so she can find a warm , safe place. The question is where". Casey said.

"My concern is her giving birth alone. And the baby. Will she abandon it."

"She so fragile right now.

Not as strong as she was before.

What if the purple dragons find her or Shredder.

Or some other humans out there that is what worries me."

Donnie said.

"Well we best get looking."

Leo said handling the baby to his father. And giving him a kiss before Leo turns to plan.

" Michelangelo my sons."

Master Splinter said hiding his concern voice and view.

The 3 brothers, April and Casey split up in Teams, Leo with Casey, Raph with April and Donnie.

To Donnie's dismay.

He hoped to be alone with April.

So they can share some moments alone.

But Donnie was only wishing for gifts with emptiness inside.

Like his heart.

He wondered if April knew how much he loved her.

He understood that he could not provide her the life she deserved, but he could give her all his heart and his love.

Love can be so tricky to deal with.

I wonder if Mikey felt love for her child?

I wonder were she is right now.

I sure hope she understands that we meant not harm.

Donnie collects he stuff and heads to meet Raph and April.

Mikey did not take her phone.

So he will not be able to track her down.

So where do we start looking?

Where?

With one last look at his father with the baby.

Donnie turns and leaves following Raph and April out the very door Mikey left not so long ago.

All alone.

* * *

No need to find me and kick my ass.

Your words got me going thanks.

Also just to inform my readers that I will be starting school again.

And will be busy.

But I'll do my best to up date this story.

Remember I'm an armature writer. And this is my very first story.

So let me know if I need fixing in some place or another.

My goal is to share a wondering mind with ideas of change in the story.

Thanks all.

Also this chapter and possibly othersare subject to edit.

Funny when I read them they look fine,but when I post them and re read them I find errors. Lol.


End file.
